


My Snake

by NoJuliet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crazy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJuliet/pseuds/NoJuliet
Summary: Lucy is tired of being left behind or replaced. She soon finds out that she is no more then a replacement for someone they lost before her. Now that the girl has returned, she is no longer Fairy Tail's Heart. She is abused by everyone in the guild minus the people who actually should be called people. Mira, Lissanna, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gageel, Pantherlilly, Levy, the Thunder Legion, Juvia,and master. But these people have lives beyond Lucy, she knows this and so does her enemies. She grows tired of the abuse and leaves the guild. While wandering through the forest, she comes across Crime Sorcieier. This is a Colu, so you can guess that they start going out. But will it last?? The light of everyone she touches to the craziest person you will ever meet.





	1. Prologue

Lucy POV

 'Why can't I just be loved, why do the people I love always leave me?? What's WRONG with me' the thoughts continued to hound me into depression. I'm Lucy Heartfillia, a member of Fairy Tail. Well former member, its time to move on. I believed they loved me when really I was nothing more than a replacement for a girl who died 2 years or so before I arrived. When this said girl "returned from the dead" I was pushed aside like trash being taken to the curb. It started about 2 months ago...

_ 2 months ago _

"Hey minna!" I said when I walked into the guild,I was met by fewer responses then usual. Everyone seemed to be gathered in the center of the room around something, or someone. I started toward them when I ran into Mira, who had tears running down her beautiful face. "Mira!! Whats wrong, what happened!???" I all but shouted and grabbed her shoulders."Oh Lucy, its not wrong! It's right! Lissanna, my sister, somehow came back from the dead! " Mira shouted with joy while I rushed forward to greet the youngest Strauss...Once I get past the rest of the guild! I finally shoved past all of the members and came face to face with a white haired girl, "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I just joined a few years ago. Its so nice to meet you and i hope we become best friends!!" I said, that was before i was shoved backwards and onto the ground."Oh my God, Lucy are you OK???" Lissanna questioned before leaning down to help me when a arm reached out and yanked her away from me."Lissanna, don't touch the weakling. She's just so weak she can't stay up after a little touch" a cruel yet familiar voice said and went to pull her away. 'Natsu said that about...me?" my mind couldn't wrap around what just happened, 'What happened to protecting your nakama?' I thought to myself. I went to pick myself up when there was a swift kick to my stomach, "Stay down, at our feet. Where you belong" Gray said. My heart broke more, 'This has to be a dream...yeah a dream or even a bad prank.' I made up in my head in hope of it being true but knowing better than that. I started to crawl away when everyone started to laugh and call me weak. Gageel, out of nowhere, came and picked me off the floor."You don't deserve this Bunny-girl." When he said that the Thunder Legion, Mira, Levy, Happy, Wendy,Pantherlilly, Juvia, and Carla all created a barrier while Gageel and Lissanna walked me out. " **SEE!!!!!SHE NEEDS EVERYONE TO PROTECT HER JUST AFTER A KICK!!!! How pathetic"** Natsu shouted when there was a bright flash and Lucy was in front of Natsu.  **_SMACK_ ** Lucy's hand shot out and hit Natsu, right across his cheek, leaving a bright red mark. "Natsu Dragneel, you a failure in all the promises you made to me, your friends and you your guild!! You preach shit of always caring for your nakama, to bad all that was was talk. You are no better than the power hungry villains we fight, that goes for you two as well." I said while pointing to Titania and Fullbuster. "You three have become worse then any man/ woman we have faced, at least they let their pawns know what they were. You led me to believe that you would never leave me, I don't know what has got into the guild but I do know that..." I cut myself off, then forced myself to whisper " That this guild is no better than a dark guild" there was a collective gasp and those who loved me walk out of the guild with me in their center.

_ Back to present _

I've spent 2 months on random jobs that are a higher level of difficulty and I avoid the guild most of the times. I hadn't meant to think it but the thought showed up,'Why don't I leave...they don't want me there anyway. I could find a better guild, get a real job, find love.' The thoughts were just too good to block out, all the what-ifs.  ‘I guess that's that, time to move on. I’ve always known the day would come, I only hoped that I would have more time….It’s time to leave Fairy Tail.

 

 

 

  
  
  


 


	2. This is not Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just to last until i can update again :)

Chapter 2  
Lucy POV(Her outfit)

I soon find all my stuff stored in the spirit world, courtesy of Virgo, and myself speed walking towards Fairy Tail. Once I reach the door, I open it by (of course) kicking it to the ground, “What the HELL weakling!! What gives you the-” Natsu starts. “Do yourself a favor and shut up” I say as I stalk up to master’s office. I opened the door and walked in,”Lucy, my child, how may help you?” Master asks, worried. “Yes, I’ve came here to leave Fairy Tail, my time here is done.”  
I said and held out my right hand to master. He had tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks as he grasped my hand tightly, “Just remember that you always have a home here at Fairy Tail.” he said as he released his tight hold. “I’ll visit. Promise Gramps” I said in a moment of weakness, tears slowly running,  
‘I miss him already, this short man is and forever will be a second father to me’ I thought to myself. “I love you Gramps. Don’t tell the guild until they figure it out, but tell my friends because they’ll notice sooner. Go-”I almost said goodbye, but it isn’t.  
I will be back…”See you later Gramps” I said and waved while walking out the door.  
I was met by Laxus glaring at me, “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!” he shouted. To everyone else it looked like he was yelling at me for going into gramp’s office but I could see the tears in his eyes, I just walked until I ran into his hard chest and hugged him. “I’m so so so sorry, but I can’t anymore” I whispered low enough that he barely heard me. “OK Blondie...just be careful” he said quietly as well.  
I just nodded and continued walking, until I came upon Mira.  
I didn’t say anything just walked out the guild, everyone was still shocked at Laxus that they didn’t say anything as I walked out. ‘Hmm...where should I go now??’ Now that I was here I had not idea what I was going to do now. I started walking out of Magnolia, because that like the direction I needed to go in. But as soon as I entered the forest I felt all my spirits force their gate’s open...all at once.  
I nearly collapsed when they began chanting and a golden circle surrounded me, it felt like all of the magic drained from me came rushing back and I screamed at the amount that flooded back into me all at once. In moments it felt like I was going to explode from the power they flooded into me, the pain waned, the light faded and I fell into darkness.


	3. Quick Note

Hello, sorry its been so long since ive updated. But my mom took my Tablet away so I have no way to get on this or on Wattpad. My school blocked it too, so I have no way to get on. I feel like I'm dying so please forgive me if I cant update but rarely. I'm really sorry for those who enjoy the few stories I have on Wattpad,


	4. Crime Sourciere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is just because I was bored soooo...

Chapter 3  
I woke up to Leo, Virgo, and Aquarius sitting next to me talking, " I really hope this works like she said it would " Aquarius said worried. "Of course it worked, look hime is already waking up!! Virgo said and dabbed a cold cloth on my forehead. "Wh-what happened?" I questioned  
I questioned. "We did the only thing we could do at a time like this" Aquarius said, "Yea-" Virgo started but was interrupted by a male voice,"Lets GO!" followed by several others. "Wait up Asshole!" "Can't Ya'll get along?" "Love is the answer!" "I'm too tired for this shit" "??? What the hell???" Leo began just as a group of figures broke into the grove we were sitting and I sat up while reaching for my whip. Those voices were all too familiar  
I almost recognized the voices but I couldn't quite figure it out until they came into focus. Cobra, Meredy, Jellal, Angel, Richard, Racer, and Midnight were all staring at me and my little group of spirits. "Lucy Heartfillia?" Jellal questioned, clearly confused, "Where's Team Natsu?" he continued bringing forth all the thoughts I had held at bay till that moment. I opened my mouth, shut it again and opened it once more before Cobra's growl cut off everything I thought of saying to them. "They did WHAT?!" he growled. "What you see is unfortunately very much true." was all I said before my spirits cut in, "She's not to speak more about it." was all Aquarius said before they faded into golden lights. "Lucy, I understand you do not wish to speak of it but may i ask you whatever happened to your insignia?" Jellal said as he approached me. My thoughts went back to Fairy Tail and their betrayal, " Hey, Blueballs. Leave Sunshine alone, her soul's so dark it's almost rivaling my own" Cobra said before pushing Jellal to the side.  
"Lets go Sunshine. Looks like your stuck with us for a bit, hope your ready for the crazy." the poison dragonslayer said before reaching down for her hand. I turned to look at the direction I came from, and then looked bad towards the crazy dragonslayer’s hand. `Oh, what the hell’ I thought as I reached up and grabbed Cobra’s hand. “Hell yeah, Sunshine!” Cobra shouted and picked her up off the ground. “C’mon Blueballs, we have to go and destroy a dark guild! This time, I work with someone who's just as crazy...Sunshine, you’re with me for this mission.” Cobra said and walked off with me, I turned around and saw the rest of Crime Sorciere (minus Midnight) staring at cobra in a mixture of fear and awe. Midnight was walking behind us as if nothing was happening, “Let’s go! And close your mouths before a fly gets into one” Midnight called to the still shocked team. When I turned my confused expression to Midnight, he just gave me a small smile and walked forward. ‘That was weird?’ I thought to myself but just shrugged it off and kept walking with Cobra trying not to notice how much I liked his touch.


	5. First Mission with the Crazies (Preliminary)

Lucy POV 

"Alright, Meredy and Angel will approach from the south, I'll go up front and say that I'm looking to join the guild. I want Midnight and with me and Racer with Richard coming from the North. Cobra and Lucy, I'll need you two cover the outside for any strays and listen for a call in case we need help." Jellal concluded. "Whatever Blueballs, I stick with Sunshine though" Cobra responded and everyone chorused their agreement to Jellal's strategy to defeat a local dark guild.  
"Are you ready for this, Lucy?" Angel asked, clearly concerned. "Angel. Have you been paying any attention? Cobra won't let anything touch her and she's oozing magic! Her level to me is impressive" Midnight said, 'that had to be the longest sentence I ever heard him say' "I realize that!! I was just worried!!!" Angel jumped to defend herself from any insult. I stood up before it could get physical, "Hey now, I know you were just worried and I really appreciate it. " I said while hugging her and then turned to Midnight, "I'm glad you think I'm really powerful, I'm not really, but I know that Cobra will help me if I need it" I said frowning at the thought of having to be saved once again. Everyone stopped moving, talking, and in Midnight's case, dozing and stared at her.  
"Miss Lucy, you are the most powerful celestial mage I have ever met! You were able to keep all those spirits out for enough time for them to help you! That's the strongest will power and magic level I've ever witnessed!" Racer spoke up from where he sat beside the fire, across from her. "He's right Lucy," Angel began, "You were able to pull off the spell and you had been fighting hard just minutes before! The amount of magic you have is crazy! And did you SEE how well you had managed that creepy red head from Raven Tail?" she continued and Lucy's heart was warmed with how they complimented her abilities. Lucy then launched herself at Sorano and hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much! That is so nice of you to say that! I'm just so used to having to be saved by Team Nat-" she stopped and had to force herself to finish, "Saved by Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail" she finished and laughed, "No, no more tears" she said out loud. "So when do you want to take down this guild?" she asked, completely normally and smiled when the rest of the team laughed and stood up to move into positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! I love hearing everyone's feedback and thoughts on my story, feel free to comment on something you loved or something you think could have been worded differently. Bye Minna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Minna, this is my first true story to post on this sight, I'll try to make it the best I can. Please don't hate....if there's something wrong, tell me.


End file.
